


Sunrises and Swimming Pools

by I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Patrick, Boyfriends, Car Sex, Daddy Kink (mentioned), M/M, Patrick doesn't like to swear, Riding, Slight Spanking, Smut, Top Brendon, awkward dirty talk, idk did I miss any, roughish sex, secretly kinky Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/pseuds/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once he's up close he smiles and cocks his head to the side motioning to the pool, "you up for a swim?" </p>
<p>"I don't have trunks," he says. </p>
<p>He shrugs, "neither do I. Guess we'll just have to get naked." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aka Patrick and Brendon break into their school and go for a swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrises and Swimming Pools

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't enough Brentrick so I wrote this thing.

"When you told me you wanted to take me somewhere I didn't think it involved breaking and entering," he said checking for cars around them making sure no one was coming. 

"Oh, Patrick," he says taking out his tools, "with me, there's always a chance of it involving breaking and entering." 

"Are you sure we should be out here? I mean, what if we get caught?" 

Brendon rolled his eyes before smiling and continuing to pick the lock, "we're not going to get caught. I promise. I do this all the time, and if we do get caught I'll take the fall. I'll tell them I blackmailed you into coming with me or something."

Once he hears a loud click he knows he's finished and turns to look at Patrick who was looking worried. 

"Are you sure we wont get caught," the boy asks him. 

"Absolutely," he tells him standing up and opening the door. He holds out his hand politely, "after you." 

Patrick hesitates before walking in the room. It's all dark and almost quiet, the only sound is the soft sound of the water. He doesn't want to move so he waits until Brendon is inside with him. 

"I'm going to find the light, wait here a sec." 

"Brendon, it's really dark. I can't see a thing!" 

"Shh, I wont let any monsters get you," he said leaning in and kissing his cheek.

Patrick shoves his shoulder, "I'm not scared."

"Then wait here," Brendon says. 

He heard Brendon place his hand on the wall and walk away. Standing all alone in the darkness he was actually beginning to feel a little afraid, like something would grab him any minute. He was half expecting someone to grab him. Brendon liked scaring him sometimes and he absolutely hated it. There was a loud click that echoed throughout the room and the lights came on illuminating the whole pool. He could see Brendon on the side smiling, "how's that?" 

"It's so blue." 

He nods and walks over to him. Once he's up close he smiles and cocks his head to the side motioning to the pool, "you up for a swim?" 

"I don't have trunks," he says. 

He shrugs, "neither do I. Guess we'll just have to get naked." 

"Brendon!"

"Come on, don't you wanna skinny dip?" 

"No thank you. You can." 

Brendon knows why he does that, he knows he's shy. He tries telling him he's gorgeous, that he loves him no matter what he looks like. He knows Patrick never really listens to him, he knows he still thinks he doesn't look good. He's heard what people have told the blond, that Brendon is out of Patrick's league, but to be honest he always felt like Patrick was out of his league. Patrick was a good kid. He was good at playing music, good at singing, smart, and he was always nice to anyone and everyone. With Patrick being so kind and amazing he's always felt like he wasn't, that he was just not good enough to be with someone that incredible. Of course that never stopped him from developing a crush on him and asking him out, and when Patrick's cheeks turned red looking at him he felt like he could just kiss him then and there. The question of would he like to go out with him had lingered for a minute until Patrick simply nodded saying that he'd love to go out sometime. He was the happiest guy in the world and in that moment he promised himself that he'd spend all his time trying to make him as happy as he made him. 

He leans in unbuttoning Patrick's shirt and kissing his cheek making his way to his ear. 

"What are you doing," he asks in an amused tone. 

"I wanna kiss you," he says making his way down. 

"Well, my lips are up here," he says pointing to his mouth as Brendon undoes the last few buttons. 

Brendon shakes his head. He kissing Patrick's neck leaving a trail of pink down his neck. 

"I wanna kiss you," he says kissing down his collar, "everywhere." 

"Brendon," he says softly. 

His hands push the shirt off his body and go down towards his pants unbuttoning them. Once they're tugged down he speaks.

"Love it when you say my name like that." 

When they drop around Patrick's ankles the small boy tried to covered himself as best as he could. Brendon smiles, "God I can't remember the last time I saw this much of you, move your hands." 

Patrick moved his hands out of the way and the dark haired boy licked his lips feeling them go dry, "you look so good. Fuck, I wish you never wore clothes." 

Patrick was pulled closer and his neck was being kissed softly as his underwear was being eased down his thighs. He stepped out of the waistband and Brendon's hands slid down to grab his ass before he kisses him again, "come on and get in with me." 

He begins pulling off his own clothes before cannonballing into the pool, the splashing water barely missing the blond. Patrick takes off his black frames and sets them on his shirt. Once he jumps in and he's instantly wet from head to toe and wide eyed he comes up for air. Brendon swim towards him watching Patrick's expression. 

"Oh my god!" 

Brendon laughs, "yeah, it's usually cold at first." 

"Oh why did I let you talk me into this," he asks, his teeth beginning to chatter. 

"Because I knew it would be fun. Come on, we'll swim for a little bit and then go watch the sunrise together." 

"My sleep schedule is going to be so messed up, Christ this is cold!" 

"You'll warm up, and don't worry about your sleep schedule," Brendon waggled his eyebrows, "I'll find ways to keep you up so you're back on track." 

Patrick's face heated up and he instantly let all but the bridge of his nose go under the water. He pushed some water at Brendon causing him to back up and wiggle his eyebrows some more. 

"You're gross," he says coming up. 

"Funny, you weren't saying that the other day when I kept you up a few days ago when you were super hor-" 

He almost instantly swam over covering Brendon's mouth, "shh!" 

"What," he asks moving closer as Patrick uncovered his mouth, "no one is here. No one can hear us. You don't have to be so embarrassed, Trick." 

"I just don't like talking about what we do when we're alone out loud." 

"Why not? Nothing to be ashamed of, everybody does stuff like that. Well, I don't think everyone does that one thing that you did to me, but all the other stuff? Yeah definitely." 

"I said I was sorry!" 

"Oh, babe," he said swimming around him, "I didn't say I didn't like it, but let's just say my nipples were never the same after that."

A hand is around Patrick's waist and once Brendon's back to facing him he kisses him. It's slow and sweet and the blue glow around them just makes it feel even more romantic. Patrick makes a soft sudden noise of surprise and pulls back looking down between them. Brendon can't help but enjoy how shy he looks, "relax. It wont bite." 

Patrick shoved him, "ugh, way to ruin a romantic moment." 

He splashes him a little and swims away from him going under. It was definitely cold but he found it colder when he came up for air. He tries to stay under for as long as he can but eventually gives up realizing he can't hold his breath that long.

"You know, I was jealous of Pete when I met you," Brendon said out of nowhere. 

"What," he asks cocking his head to the side in confusion, "why?" 

"Because he was always hugging you and touching you and kissing your cheek. I kind of hated him for a few weeks. You were so cute and wonderful, you still are. I just really wanted to be him." 

"I thought you liked Pete. You were always staring at me when he was next to me so I just figured you liked him and hated me." 

"I was always looking at you. At one point Pete actually told me that my staring was making you uncomfortable. I thought after that I didn't have a chance." 

"I just told him you looked like you wanted to hurt me. I was jealous. I thought Pete was just getting the attention of another guy."

"Then I walked up to you and asked you out." 

"And I asked if you were talking to me," he said groaning and covering his face. 

"I thought it was cute, your face turned all red and embarrassed." 

"Then you looked at me and said that there's no one else you'd rather ask."

"It's true. Even though you can be a little mean at times I still love you."

"Really?" 

He laughs, "really." 

He licks his lower lip and moves Patrick over to the corner of the pool kissing him again, only this time he's a little more handsy. He opens Patrick's thighs and wraps them around his hips. Patrick's hands instantly go up Brendon's chest before his arms go around his neck. The smaller man deepens the kiss, suddenly they're not just kissing anymore and Brendon's hands are on Patrick's hips. He moves one carefully slipping it down between them so he could tease around Patrick's hole. Almost immediately the kid jerks slightly and lets out a harsh breath. Brendon swears he could've gotten hard instantly if the water wasn't so damn cold. He moves to kiss at Patrick's neck while he continues his teasing. He pulls back just to watch the smaller boy's head tip back as he let out a moan. He smiles looking up at his closed eyes before moving back to his neck. 

"Brendon," he breathes. 

He moves kissing under his ear before they hear another voice, "who's there?" 

"Shit," Brendon says, "get out and get your clothes." 

They get out and they're frantically trying to grab their clothes as a man in a guard uniform starts heading towards them. 

"Hey, hold it right there," he says. 

Brendon locks the door from the inside and closes it in the man's face. Patrick's already in the car putting his glasses back on and Brendon goes around and gets in. By this point he and Patrick are in the car speeding off as Patrick frantically tried to put on his seat belt. 

"Oh my god," Patrick says looking back. 

"I know, I almost fucked you in a pool. I was gonna cross that off my bucket list." 

"No, we almost got caught naked doing...that...in the school pool!" 

"Oh hush up, you loved it. I honestly didn't think the guard would be there today. He usually leaves early to go home. Whoops." 

"Whoops," Patrick asks, "I almost got caught naked in a pool with you, and you say 'whoops'?" 

"My bad," he says. 

Patrick groans and looks out the window as Brendon drives towards the clear parking lot of an old store. He parks and looks over at Patrick, he's undone the seat belt and began putting on his shirt. He's adjusting it on his wet skin and fumbling with the buttons as the other boy watches. 

"I'm cold," he says before turning to gaze at the boy watching him. When Brendon is quiet just looking at him he feels like he's got something on his face, "what?"

"Nothing, you just look really good in my shirt." 

"Oh," he smiles, "I-I'll give it back later, this was the first one I found when I woke up." 

"Keep it," he says. 

Patrick bites his lip softly nodding before he goes to reach for his underwear. Brendon stops him as he almost touches the fabric. Patrick frowns looking down at the underwear before looking back up to him.

"What now?" 

"Come here," he says gesturing towards his lap.

"You're still turned on after what just happened?" 

"Turns out when you're wet and in my shirt you look really, really good." 

Patrick moves over to sit in his lap, cold skin against cold skin. Brendon begins unbuttoning the shirt Patrick's wearing kissing the first piece of exposed flesh he sees. Patrick moves his hand to Brendon's wet hair, "Bren." 

"I've got some lube left from last time. Wanna try again? No one will catch us here, I promise." 

Patrick nods. Brendon reaches into the middle compartment and takes out the bottle and condom. They both look at it before the taller boy is the one to speak, "do you want to in the front seat or backseat?" 

"Backseat."

They both struggle for a minute to get into the backseat and when they do they sit close. He takes off the foggy wet glasses on Patrick's nose and put them in the cup holder. The blond looks nervous and blinks a couple of times as Brendon cups his cheek, "you look so good without your glasses. You've got the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen." 

"I do?"

He nods and kisses him, "yeah. I swear you just wake up more beautiful than the day before. You don't even have to try." 

As they're kissing Brendon grabs the lube getting some on his fingers before closing it. Patrick's legs begin spreading and he begins relaxing his body for what's about to happen. When the fingers begin teasing him while they're finally not in water he can't help it. His mouth opens, but before he can moan Brendon uses the moment to put his tongue in his mouth. Patrick's hands go to hold onto the dark haired boy's face. 

His finger begins inching in him and moving to press right against his prostate. Patrick pulls back for a second moaning and slowly letting go of Brendon's face when he moves to kiss his neck. He moves his finger gently making sure he's okay with it before deciding to add another. Brendon leaves hickeys down his throat and moves to slip a second finger in him.

"Brendon!" 

"How's that feel?" 

He nods letting out a mewl. He nips at the spot next to his ear as he begins thrusting them slow against the spot that makes Patrick let out small whines and moans every single time. Patrick bites his lip before opening his eyes and turning to Brendon. 

"You alright, baby?" 

He nods and closes his eyes again. 

"Trick," Brendon says. 

His eyes open just enough to see what he wants. 

"Come a little closer," he tells him. 

He leans in close to Patrick kissing him while he twists his fingers inside the blond listening to him moan against him. Patrick's groaning and every time his mouth opens Brendon uses the time to lick at his tongue getting him to move it against his. Brendon moves his fingers faster causing Patrick to grab his wrist and bite his lip, "stop." 

They're staring into each other's eyes and Patrick's jaw is slightly dropped just looking at him, "I wont last long if you keep going."

Brendon kisses him softer this time until the smaller boy pulls back, "you ready?" 

He nods looking from Brendon's lips up to his eyes, "yeah. Yeah, I'm ready." 

Brendon reaches back to grab the condom when Patrick stops him. He turns to look at Patrick, "what? You change your mind? We can sto-" 

"You don't have to use one of those...I-I know you're fine." 

"Are you?" 

"Yeah, um...you're the only person I've ever been with," he says nervously. 

"But I thought you and Pete..." 

"No! He's just my friend. You were kind of my first everything."

"First everything?" 

"First time, first kiss, fir-" 

"First kiss?" 

"I know, it's weird. I didn't want to tell you because then you'd get all weird about it." 

"No, no. That's great. I'm glad I was your first kiss. I wish you would have told me." 

"You're the only person that's ever really wanted me. I guess I sort of thought you knew." 

"I didn't, and that's not true. There are so many people who'd love to be with you. I'm just glad you chose me out of them." 

Patrick opens his mouth to say something but instead he just smiles and pushes Brendon back to straddle him. Before the dark haired boy can say a word he's cut off with a kiss and the sound of lube being poured is heard throughout the car. He feels Patrick's hand on him giving his cock a quick and wet rubdown. After he's finished getting Brendon ready, his length is being moved towards Patrick's opening. Brendon pulls back for a minute stopping him, "woah." 

Patrick stops, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanna take my time with you, that's all. We don't have to rush, do we?" 

He shakes his head and Brendon kisses his neck, "then let's start slow and we can go as fast and hard as you want in a little while." 

Patrick nods and Brendon helps ease him down onto himself. He lets out a soft groan as he sinks down on him further. Brendon pulls him to lay against his shoulder and kisses his cheek. Patrick sighs softly, "you feel bigger than last time." 

"Do I?" 

He nods, "yeah." 

He stays still for a second and only moves when Patrick nods and kisses him again. It's slow and when Brendon moves hims it kind of hurts, but only for the first few thrusts. 

"Brendon," he moans. 

"Mmm, love the way you say my name like that." 

Patrick smiles and moans again, "Brendon." 

"So fucking perfect," he breathes. 

Brendon's lifting him up again and Patrick moves to hold onto his shoulders and lean back. He helps Brendon with moving his hips. The dark haired boy thrusts up against his prostate groaning and kissing his neck, "Patrick." 

Patrick moaned clenching down around Brendon as he groaned, "fuck, you feel so good, baby." 

Patrick bites his bottom lip before Brendon notices, "what? You wanna do it yourself?" 

He nods, waiting for Brendon to say something. He nods, "yeah. Yeah, go ahead." 

He puts his hands behind his head relaxing against the backseat as Patrick begins riding him, the shirt falling off his shoulders slow. When it slips down to his elbows Patrick looks up at him watching his eyes close. He leans forward kissing up his neck to his ear as his hips move up and down on his lap. Brendon moans and tries to keep his hands behind his head. He knows when Patrick does it on his own he wants Brendon to keep his hands to himself, but it's so hard. He usually just closes his eyes and tries to relax so he can't see how good he looks. He moves a little faster and licks the shell around his ear, "you feeling a little handsy right now?" 

"You know I am," Brendon tells him opening his eyes. 

Patrick pulls back and smiles shaking his head slow, "no touching." 

"Can you speed up a little," he asks raising an eyebrow. 

"No, I like how this pace feels," he tells him, a satisfied smirk across his face. 

"You trying to kill me?" 

"Thought sex was how you wanted to go," he says through short breaths. 

"It is, but I don't want to go until you do." 

"What, you want us both to die in the middle of sex?" 

"I think I'd love it, especially if we both came when we died." 

"That might only happen when we're old." 

"Wont that be a sight for the coroner," he says. 

"I don't want to talk about death while we...you know." 

"Fuck?" 

"Have sex, yes." 

"Say fuck," Brendon says almost grinning at the thought of Patrick cursing. 

"What? No." 

"Come on, baby," he says finally smiling, "Daddy wants to hear sinful words leave those pretty lips." 

"Oh my god, it was one time. I'm not into...just, you want me to say that?" 

"Tell me something dirty." 

"Dirty?" 

"Yeah, tell me something real dirty." 

Brendon moves his hands to Patrick's hips slowing him down and moving him forwards and backwards. He loses the smile and his face gets more serious.

"Um, I want you to kiss me with tongue." 

"No, say something really dirty." 

"I don't know what to say," he says raising his shoulders before dropping them. 

"Tell me how you would want me when we're not like this." 

"Um, I've always wanted you to kiss me with tongue." 

"Patri-"

"Not on the lips." 

Brendon's smile turns into a curious one when he raises a brow, "where do you want me to kiss you like that?" 

"Down," he says looking between them, "there." 

"On your dick?" 

"No," he says. 

"Oh, you want me to eat your ass?" 

"Well, I wouldn't say it like that, but yeah. I've always wanted to try it." 

"I'll do it next time we're alone and in a more comfortable spot. But you've got to say fuck first." 

"Fuck," he whispers. 

"It's just a word, baby, you don't have to say it like it's Voldemort or something. Just say fuck." 

"Fuck," Patrick says in a normal tone. 

"You sound sexy when you say bad words." 

"I do?" 

He nods. 

Patrick leans in kissing his cheek and moving to his ear, "good...fuck, fuck, fuck." 

Brendon kisses his shoulder nodding and moving him again, "say something else. Tell me what you want me to do to you." 

"I-I want you to fuck me," he says as he's being lifted up and brought down faster and a little too hard," harder."

Brendon groans kissing Patrick's chest as he goes up and kissing his neck when he goes back down, "mmm, I want you to hit me." 

Brendon pulls back, "you want me to what?" 

He takes Brendon's hand putting on his butt before pulling it back and hitting it against his skin. Brendon almost laughs, "you want me to spank you?" 

He nods, "only a little. I want you to grab me. I like it when you grab me a little too hard and I like it when you pull my hair." 

He pulls back his hand giving the large cheek a smack making Patrick moan, "again." He gives the other cheek a smack before running his hands up his back and giving them both one more smack making him moan, "fuck!" 

"God you are such a dirty little thing aren't you," he asks biting his skin hard enough to leave marks but soft enough so it doesn't actually hurt. 

"Ahh. I love it when you bite me!" 

"I have to bite you. I've got to let everyone know you aren't as innocent as you look. They know what we do, they know you like it rough." 

"Sometimes I finger myself when I see them." 

"Yeah? You think of me when you touch yourself?" 

He nods, "I think of how good you feel inside me. How good it feels when you kiss me. Sometimes I just finger myself to the thought of touching you." 

"What, like you giving me a handjob?" 

"No, I think about being on my knees a lot. I want my mouth on you while you pull my hair," he moans. 

"Fuck," he says, "you like being on your knees for me?"

"Yeah," he moans, his face flushing red as he bounces up and down with Brendon's help. 

"I'm gonna spank you hard later," he tells him biting down again. 

"Why?" 

"Because I want to," he tells him kissing up to his ear, "and you have been very, very naughty."

"How are you going to spank me," he asks. 

"With my hand," he says before smiling, "no, better yet, I want to spank you with a paddle while you're on your hands and knees for me."

"A paddle? Will it hurt?" 

"If you want it to," he kissed him softly, "I'll make it hurt all night if it gets you off." 

"Bren, I-I'm," he nods quickly not being able to finish his sentence. 

Brendon seems to understand that because the next thing he knows Patrick is letting out a long throaty moan as he tightens around him. The dark haired boy finishes inside him with a long groan. Patrick is panting as Brendon nuzzles into his neck as he continues kissing his skin. He does this while they come down from the orgasm. Once their breathing is normal Patrick pulls back to look down. His and Brendon's stomach have white splatters on them. Patrick blushes, "sorry. I should have-" 

He's cut off by Brendon's lips, "you have got to talk dirty more often. It was weird at first but it was kind of hot hearing you like that, and why didn't you tell me you like being spanked? I've wanted to spank you good for a long time." 

"I don't know, I just thought you would think it was weird." 

"You into anything else? Something hot? Something gross? Either way, I am all for trying it." 

"What about tying up." 

"You wanna be tied up?" 

"I actually want you to be tied up." 

"Oh, babydoll...I think I can get into that." 

He smiles and Brendon picks up a sock wiping off their stomachs before pulling the shirt back up and over his shoulders. 

"Sorry, I forgot to take it off when we..." 

"Don't be, I like it when you have my shirt on. It's so fucking sexy on you, Trick. Here, get in the front seat, we'll watch the sunrise and then we'll go get some breakfast." 

He nodded and the dark haired boy helped him up cleaning the mess between his legs before cleaning himself. He watched Patrick crawl to the passenger seat, his ass in his face. He bit his lip giving it a smack. The blond squeaked and sat down, his face turning pink with a smile. Brendon moved to the front and pulled his clothes on. 

"Here's your shirt," Patrick says taking it off. 

"I want you to wear it. I think I'm going to start leaving my shirts at your house more often."

He slips it back on and Brendon pulls on his shirt as he leans his seat back. He motions Patrick to come over and once he's dressed he's laying on Brendon, "can you see the sky like this?" 

He nods. 

"Good," he says. 

The taller boy has a little trouble keeping his eyes open, but the shorter boy is kind of awake watching darker shades of the sky mix with orange and blue. He turns to look at his boyfriend whose eyes were shut, "I love you, Brendon." 

He smiles, cracking his eyes open and kissing him, "I love you too, Patrick." 

The boy played with Patrick's hair making him sleepier. The orange begins to fade a little as the sky brightens. Patrick thought the position they were in was slightly uncomfortable, but when he looks at the warm glow of the sky and then to Brendon's sleeping face he thinks he can get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
